Albert Garrick
Abert Garrick is the primary antagonist of the W.A.R.P. book series by Eoin Colfer. He was a former stage magician who became a highly skilled assassin. Background Albert Garrick was born in Victorian London. He was raised in poverty in a slum called Old Nichol. After most of his family died of Cholera, his fatherr drank himself to death. Albert then became an apprentice to a stage magician called the Great Lombardi. After studying under the Great Lombardi, Albert later took his place after he died. Albert fell in love with an assistant named Sabine. When he thought she was being unfaithful he intentionally killed her on stage and disappeared, creating the legend of the Red Glove. Albert was arrested and sent to fight in Afghanistan, where he was very successful. When he returned to London, he used his training in stage magic and killing to become an assassin. As an assassin, Garrick was exteremly successful, likely killing hundreds of people. He most notably killed Jack the Ripper since he didn't like Jack's methods or notariety. At one point he was hired to kill time traveling FBI agent Riley and his family. After killing Agent Riley and his wife, Albert deciding to take their infant son, which he took as him apprentice. Albert Garrick tried to force Riley to assassinate Charles Smart in Victorian London. When Riley refused, Garrick killed Smart himself, and Riley was transported to Modern London. When a team of FBI agents went back in time, Garrick killed them and went into the timestream, where he combined with Felix Smart and gained his knowledge and memories. An explosion in the timestream gave him powers such as shapeshifting. In Modern London, he captured RIley and an agent named Chervon Savano. They managed to escape to Victorian London, and Garrick chased them there. Hh killed two members of the Battering Rams and found out that the Rams had taken Riley and Chevie. As he pursued them, they ran to Old Nichol, where Garrick refused to enter. However, he paid other assassins to chase them, forcing them to flee. Finally, after a final confrontation, Riley and Chevie managed to trap him in the timestream. Garrick was deposited in the 1600s in an english town called Mandrake. As other things came through the timestream, Garrick claimed that witches attacked the town and became a witch hunter. He discovered he was immortal and traveled around the world, trying to entertain himself. Eventually, he decided to set a trap for Riley to get his revenge. He tricked Riley and Chevie into coming to Newgate prison, but they all ended up in the timestream again, and were deposited back in Mandrake. Garrick took up his role as a witch hunter to attempt to kill Riley and Chevie. Riley and Chevie teamed up with Charles Smart and two FBI agents to fight Garrick, but Garrick managed to capture Chevie. Riley and the FBI agents mounted a rescue mission, where Smart sacificed himself to remove Garrcik's immortality. Garrick was shot and killed by Jeronimo Woulfe after Garrick proclaimed he would kill everyone in the town. Powers and Abilites Albert Garrick is a highly trained killer. He studied many forms of martial arts, and created his own using slight of hand. He is proficient in many weapons, though he prefers knives. When Garrick fist went throught the time stream to modern London, he combined with Agent Felix Smart, gaining his knowledge of the future. Due to an explosion in the the timestream, Albert gained significant powers such as shapeshifting. He lost these powers when he returned to Victorian London. After he was trapped in the timestream, he was deposited in the 1600s and became immortal. Category:Assassins Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind